Sins of the Father
by gabbyamarice
Summary: This is a Criminal Minds story that i am currently in the process of writing and i have posted Scenes/Chapters 1-5 so far... more to come . The story mainly surrounds Hotch and a secret he has been keeping for seventeen years...A who, instead of a what.


(Scene One)

The Scene starts at nightfall, after 10:00pm; around 10:20pm to be exact as a car is seen pulling into a driveway, and a few seconds later the back door is opened and a young brunette steps out of the car; shutting the door back as she looks through the window at her friends.

Friend number one: Are you sure your not going to get into any trouble, Katie?

Katie: No, not at all. I have to be home by eleven I told you that.

Friend number one: So, we are good than?

Katie: Forty minutes good!

Friend number two: Well it was fun girl. Ill give you a call later.

Katie: Yeah, it was; and sounds good to me. See you guys later.

Friend number one: Bye!

Katie: Bye!

Katie smiling at her friends, turns around and walks up to the front door where she takes her key out and turning back around to where her friends are, waves at them, who honks in return as the car drives away, leaving Katie to herself.

Katie: (Mumbles to herself) A hot shower, and than snuggling up to under the covers with a good book, or movie.

Katie turning back around, after unlocking the door, walks inside to find the lights out, television, etc…which she knows is unusual and closing the door and locking it, Katie tries to peer through the darkness to attempt to see as much as she can as she moves forward.

Katie: Hello? Aunt Sarah?

Katie reaching with her hand towards the wall, starts feeling around for the light switch; having found it seconds later and flipping the switch, does so a couple times as a result of the light not coming on.

Katie: What, the…?

Katie starting to sense that there is something wrong, walks forward again, headed towards the stairs.

Katie: Are you even here? Answer me!

After getting up the stairs and feeling around for the door knob, opening the door, Katie walks inside, into Sarah's room.

Katie: Aunt Sarah?

Katie taking a couple steps forward, gasps when tripping over something and falls to the floor as a result; remaining where she is for a few seconds. Finally, though, after a bit of time, takes one hand to help get back on her feet but gasps once again when she feels something wet on the floor.

Katie: Oh, gross!

Katie feeling around once again, when feeling something like an arm and feeling the cold coming with it, continues to feel down the arm in shock and yet again gasps when feeling fingers.

Katie: Oh, My god…Aunt, Sarah?

Katie scrambling to get up off the floor, makes her way over by crawling to where the small dresser is by the bed and the lamp that sets on it as she feels around for the switch, turning it on, which works this time as the lamp lights up the room a bit.

Katie: Aunt Sarah?

Katie turning around, gasps and screams when she sees her aunt on the floor in a pool of blood and looking at her own hand, looks with wide eyes as she rushes over to where the woman is, checking her pulse, etc…

Katie: Aunt Sarah, wake up…please, wake up!

Katie leaning over begins giving her aunt mouth to mouth, plus CPR; despite knowing its too late.

Katie: Please!

Katie continuing to do this a few more seconds, feeling her arm, etc…to see that she's grown cold; Katie moving away from her aunt, backs up against the wall; putting her knees up to her chest as she starts crying.

Katie: Why does everyone leave me?

Katie leaning up and grabbing the phone, shaking at that, dials 911 and puts the phone to her ear.

Operator: 911...what is your emergency?

Katie: Yes, uh…please come to 1913 park word avenue…someone…my aunt…she is dead…someone killed her.

Katie having heard a noise downstairs suddenly, gasps; starting to shake more now.

Katie: Oh, no…god, please!

Operator: Are you alright?

Katie: I think whoever it was is still here!

Katie letting the phone drop to the floor, stands to her feet; ignoring the operator on the other end of the line as she grabs a flashlight and a knife her aunt kept in the dresser, and placing the knife in front of her, turns the flashlight on as well as she walks out of the door where she slowly starts making her way down the stairs in the pitch black darkness.

Katie: Whoever you are, the police will be here any minute; so get out while you still can!

Hearing another noise, Katie jumps and moves backwards against the final step, almost falling backwards as a result but is able to steady herself as she makes her way through the living room; the knife shaking in her hand as she looks around the place; only to suddenly, remember…

Katie: Uncle Hotch?

Katie setting the flashlight down on the coffee table; takes her cell phone out of her pocket and as quickly and quietly as she can goes over to a table, desk-drawer and feels around through the dark until she finds a black box which she takes out and grabbing a set of keys off the key rack after feeling around for two attached keys in particular; a very frightened Katie rushes over to the coffee table and using the flashlight, unlocks the box and grabs out a birthday card which has a number to contact inside of it in case of an emergency and this number being Hotchs'; Katie grabbing her cell phone; starts dialing the number but stops the third digit in when she hears another noise and grabs the knife again, turning around as a result.

Katie: Who's there?

Katie peering through the darkness, backs up into the table

Katie: Whoever you are! Please, just leave me alone…just leave, please!

Katie reaching for her phone again; starts trying to dial Hotch's number again but before she can get in the last number and to press the button to send the call through; Katie gasps when feeling a cloth over her mouth and nose all of a sudden as she is grabbed from behind; and as a result she drops both cell phone and knife to the floor; blacking out, and becoming unconscious as the scene ends.

(Scene Two)

The scene opens back to the BAU headquarters and to Hotch and the team all sitting around the table in the briefing room.

Hotch: J.J, what do you have for us?

J.J who is standing up; walks around the table, handing everyone their files and after setting the last one down on the table in front of Morgan; J.J sits down herself.

J.J: This one comes from New Orleans, Louisiana you guys…a whole family…mother, father, and three children!

Prentiss: How old were the children?

J.J taking the remote and pressing a button; begins flipping through images, etc…of the family.

J.J: Five, Nine, and Twelve!

Reid: from the images I cannot help but recognize the significant similarities between the way this family was killed and that of the Manson murders.

J.J: Your exactly right Reid…these are very much like the Manson murders.

Rossi: Has there been any more families killed with this same M.O?

J.J: Not as of yet; but the head detective wants us in on this…like as fast as possible.

Morgan: They are afraid there will be more than just this one?

J.J: Extremely afraid.

Hotch: Alright, sounds good…thank you J.J; call this detective and tell him, or her that we will be leaving for New Orleans right away.

J.J: Yes, sir!

With Hotch having said that; collecting her file, and papers together; J.J stands to her feet just as the phone set in the middle of the table starts ringing; and Morgan being the closest to it; answers the phone by putting it on speaker so they all can hear what is being said as he looks at Hotch.

Hotch: This is agent Aaron Hotchner?

Man: Yes, agent Hotchner…I have a case down here in Savannah, Georgia that you and your team might be interested in.

J.J having heard this, stops after having been a good distance away from the team when hearing what the man on the other end of the line says as she looks at Hotch, than the team; and the team in return look to Hotch as well but remain silent.

Hotch: Go on!

Hotch as he looks at the team; waits for the man to continue

Man: A woman was found murdered in her home by a neighbor five hours ago; and her seventeen year old niece is missing.

Prentiss: Could the niece be the killer?

Man: No! We think she was kidnapped by whoever did this to the aunt.

Morgan: And what do you believe the reason to believe why this case should be given special attention over the one we have currently made a commitment to?

Man: Because at the crime scene there was no spot on each wall in the front part of the house left untouched that the killer did not have agent Hotchner's name Written across it in the aunt's blood.

Hotch and the team having heard this all look at each other in shock and confusion; completely baffled as Hotch raises a finger to his team to silence them; especially after Morgan blurts out… "What the hell…?"

Rossi: What is the aunt's name?

Man: Sarah Young!

Hotch having heard the victim's name looks extremely pale all of a sudden as he remains in a sort of stunned silence for the moment; looking completely unhinged which doesn't go unnoticed.

Prentiss: And the teenage girl?

Morgan: Hotch…?

Hotch looking towards Morgan, does so in a way that Morgan and everyone else knows that it means to not breathe another, single word.

Hotch: Katelyn Young…Katie! Her name is Katie!

Reid: And you know this how?

J.J: Reid…Don't!

J.J giving Reid a look, shakes her head as if to say "Drop, it"

Man: That is exactly right. Now do you see why I said you would be interested in this one?

Hotch: Katie, the girl…how long has she been missing or believed to be? No one has any reason to believe she is already dead, right?

Prentiss and everyone else hearing the unease, worry and panic in Hotch's voice; all look at each other.

Morgan: Something's wrong here…he looks like he is liable to faint at any moment.

Prentiss: Tell me something I don't know!

Man: We believe her to be missing only at this point…there is nothing to indicate or any evidence what-so-ever that she is dead somewhere. If it means anything I believe she is still alive.

Hotch looking somewhat relieved but not by much, lets out a breath.

Man: So, should me and my people be expecting you?

Hotch: We will be leaving the next flight out!

Man: Great to hear…we'll be waiting.

Hotch pressing the button; does so cutting both the speaker phone off, and also hanging the phone up in the process.

Reid: Are you okay Hotch?

Hotch looking up towards the team without trying to give his true feelings away; grabs the file he hand been given earlier by J.J off the table.

Hotch: Get your things together…we leave for Georgia in twenty minutes.

Hotch not saying anything else; makes his way up the stairs and into his office, shutting the door and placing the file on the desk; paces back and forth a moment as he finally sits down; placing both hands to his face and runs his fingers through the back of his hair; very worriedly as he lets out another worried/uneasy breath; and in this moment his mind flashes back to another time; that of the past to eleven years ago and to Hotch who walks up to a house and knocks on the door; holding a bag in his hand; a gift bag.

Woman's Voice: Hold on!

Hotch having seen the door open, smiles at the woman standing before him.

Woman: Hello, Aaron?

Hotch: Hello, Lisa…is she ready?

Lisa: Are you kidding…? Ever since I told her you were coming. She has been ready since last night.

The woman turning around looks towards the stairs.

Lisa: Hey, Katie…one of your favorite people in all the world is here!

Katie from upstairs: YAY!

The woman chuckling at that hears what sounds like a stampede through the house headed towards the stairs.

Lisa: You better stop while your ahead, and walk down those stairs little girl!

Katie having stopped running as she reaches the stairs; begins walking down them slowly this time.

Katie: Uncle Hotch!

Hotch: Hey, you!

Katie reaching the bottom step; looks towards her mother.

Katie: Can I run now, mama?

Lisa: only if your careful!

Katie running over to Hotch, does so with a huge grin on her face as she wraps both arms around his neck, who in return hugs her back, picking her up in his arms.

Katie: I missed you uncle Hotch!

Hotch: I missed you more!

Katie: What did you bring me?

The woman laughing at that, shakes her head as she watches Hotch set Katie back down on the floor, on her feet, and Hotch simply smiles towards Katie as he keeps the bag near him for the moment.

Hotch: What makes you think I brought you something?

Katie: Because you always bring me something, and besides it is my birthday.

Hotch: Oh, yeah…that's right. How old are you? Forty six?

Katie: (Laughs) I'm six, uncle Hotch!

Hotch laughing at that, winks as he hands Katie the bag.

Hotch: There you are sweetheart. You can only open one present right now though before we leave and the rest will be for when you get back.

Katie: Sounds good to me!

Hotch: What do you want to open first? One of the things that is in the bag, or what is in my pocket?

Katie: Pocket, Pocket!

Katie setting the bag down, jumps up and down a couple of seconds in excitement. Which only makes Hotch smile even more.

Hotch: You got it!

Hotch reaching into his pocket; pulls out a black box to which he hands to Katie.

Katie: What's in it?

Hotch: Well, I don't know…you have to open it and find out.

Katie opening the box, smiles when seeing a golden, heart-shaped locket/necklace; and than smiles towards Hotch, after.

Katie: it's the locket that I wanted!

Hotch: Want me to open it for you?

Katie: Yeah!

Hotch reaching over and taking the necklace/locket…after opening it, holds it towards Katie for her to look at the picture inside.

Katie: Its me, you, and mommy at my birthday last year!

Hotch: Yes, it is.

Katie: I love it!

Hotch, smiling again, takes the necklace/locket from her again, closing it as he unfastens it as well.

Hotch: Turn around for me baby girl so I can put it on for you.

Katie, nodding; turns around and moves closer to Hotch, who smiles as he places the locket/necklace around her neck and fastens it.

Lisa: You really are spoiling her way too much!

Hotch: And what is wrong with that?

Katie turning back around, smiles back at Hotch and hugs him, who hugs her back as well.

Katie: Thank, you!

Hotch: That is just the beginning of your birthday presents and surprises; but your very welcome sweetheart…happy birthday!

Lisa: You two better get a move on. You do not want to be late for that special place your going to.

Katie: What special place?

Hotch, letting go of Katie, smiles at her.

Hotch: That is a secret my dear, but trust me when I say that your going to love it.

Katie: At least give me a hint!

Hotch, picking Katie up, winks as she wraps her arms around him.

Hotch: Okay, one hint…they have lots of animals there.

Katie: The zoo…the zoo…I love the zoo…is it the zoo?

Hotch: Yes, ma'am; it is. I cannot keep anything from you!

Katie: YAY! Lets go, uncle Hotch…lets go!

Hotch: What time do you want her home?

Lisa: Bring her home tomorrow morning.

Hotch: What…?

Hotch looking towards Lisa, gives her a confused look at that.

Hotch: Are you sure?

Lisa: Yes, absolutely. Just bring her home tomorrow morning in one piece.

The woman grabbing a small backpack, Katie's backpack; hands it to Hotch.

Lisa: There is just a few things of hers in there that she'll need…toothpaste, toothbrush, and some clothes for tomorrow. Including pajamas for tonight.

Hotch: Thank, you!

The woman, nodding; leaning over grabs the bag that Hotch brought for Katie.

Lisa: You don't want to forget this since she'll be with you!

Hotch grabbing the bag from her, smiles.

Hotch: Again, thank you!

Lisa: Your very welcome…are you sure, however, that Hayley wont mind?

Hotch: Not at all. Hayley loves kids.

Lisa: Okay, good. Now get out of here you two before I change my mind.

Hotch: Hey, little one…you get to have a sleepover with me and my friend Hayley!

Katie: Cool!

Katie and Hotch giving each other a high five, Hotch gives one last smile and nod to the woman as he walks out the door as the scene fades away and back to the present day and to Hotch who is still sitting in his office as a tear falls down his cheek, from his eyes; without knowing that he is being watched by Prentiss and Rossi who it appears have not taken their eyes off of him.

Prentiss: What do you think this whole thing could be about?

Rossi: I have no idea!

Prentiss and Rossi looking towards each other, look back at Hotch afterward, whose demeanor hasn't changed as the scene ends.

(Scene Three)

The scene opens to a plane being seen flying in the air, and on board the plane, Reid, Rossi, and J.J are sitting towards the back, Hotch is sitting by the window by himself deep in thought and Prentiss and Morgan are sitting behind, and across from him; both playing cards, and talking amongst themselves.

Morgan: What do you think is wrong with Hotch?

Prentiss: And here I was hoping you were going to tell me!

Prentiss setting a card down in front of Morgan, sighs.

Prentiss: I'm sure he'll tell us when he feels the time is right.

Morgan: If he tells us at all!

Prentiss: Your turn.

Morgan looking over his cards, sets one down in front of Prentiss a few seconds later; looking towards Hotch, afterward.

Morgan: He hasn't been right since that detective called and asked us to come to Georgia.

Prentiss: He certainly seems on edge!

Morgan: What do you think his connection is with this Katie Young?

Prentiss: Could be anything really. She has to be important to him though, if he is this bothered by the situation at hand.

Morgan: I've only seen him get this bothered when someone threatens…

Morgan, letting his words trail off, looks towards Hotch than back at Prentiss.

Prentiss: What?

Morgan: I was about to say I have only seen him like this when someone has threatened Hayley and Jack in the past,

Prentiss: You don't think…?

Morgan: Be right back!

Morgan standing to his feet; sets his hand of cards down in the seat he is currently occupying and glances towards Prentiss once more as he heads over to where Hotch is sitting; sitting down in front of, and across from him.

Morgan: Hotch…?

Morgan seeing Hotch unresponsive, and staring out the window as if in a trance, sighs; moving closer to him.

Morgan: Hey, Hotch…?

Morgan snapping a finger in front of Hotch; gives Hotch a look of concern when Hotch finally acknowledges him; turning towards his direction.

Hotch: What can I do for you Derek?

Morgan: I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time!

Hotch: What's on your mind?

Morgan: I know that this isn't or may not be my place, but what is going on with you? This girl, Katie Young, who is she, exactly?

Hotch letting out a sigh, gives Morgan a look in return; a look that reads he isn't in a talking mood.

Hotch: Your right…it isn't your place; and that means that this discussion ends here right now….understand?

Morgan giving Hotch a curious, yet suspicious look in return at hearing the tone in his voice, sighs.

Morgan: That, just now…right there, that tone in your voice only makes me more curious, and determined to find out why this particular case is rubbing you the wrong way.

Hotch: I've talked to you before about trying to profile me!

Morgan: I'm not trying to profile you…the minute you heard the aunt's name, you went extremely pale…no one does that for no reason…not you, especially.

Hotch: There is nothing to talk about. So, drop it…I wont tell you again.

Morgan: Hotch…I just want to help you.

Hotch: I don't need your help…leave it alone!

Morgan: Hotch, you need…

Before Morgan can finish his sentence, Hotch cuts him off; giving his famous "Hotch glare"

Hotch: Do you value your job, Derek?

Morgan: Of course I do!

Hotch: Than in that case I suggest you stop digging for information that you don't need to know nor is any of your business if you still want to continue working with this BAU field office!

Morgan, at hearing Hotch's bitter words and tone, gives Hotch a look of disbelief.

Morgan: Your kidding, right?

Morgan keeping his gaze on Hotch, shakes his head as a result of the cold expression on Hotch's face, which causes him to raise his hands out in front of him in a way as if to say he surrenders.

Morgan: Alright, fine; whatever man…but, when and if you decide you want help; the rest of the team and I will be waiting and willing.

Hotch: Are you done?

Morgan standing to his feet, gives one last look at Hotch.

Morgan: Yeah, I'm done…for now!

Morgan saying nothing else, walks back over to where Prentiss is sitting and sits back down across from her.

Prentiss: From the look on your face, your one on one with Hotch must have been eventful.

Morgan: It was something, alright!

Prentiss: So, anything…?

Morgan, not saying anything just shakes his head as the scene ends.

(Scene Four)

The scene opens to what is seen first to be water dripping from a pipe overhead; and eventually the rest of the room is shown seconds later of what appears to be a basement and the scene shoots over to Katie Young, who is on the floor and unconscious; all that changes, however, a few seconds later when Katie awakens due to the water dripping down on her face from the same exact pipe overhead; Katie, looking towards the ceiling; her vision very blurry at first, groans as she forces herself up from the floor, where she starts looking around the room for any signs of life.

Katie: H-Hello?

Katie standing to her feet; flinches and blinks her eyes when more water from the pipe overhead drips down on her; causing her to fold both arms across herself; rubbing her arms as she begins walking around; stumbling a bit as she is still suffering from the affects of the chloroform.

Katie: Hello? Somebody?

Katie continuing to look around the room; seeing windows that are boarded up, looks with great worry in her eyes. However, ignoring the uneasiness and trying to not let fear and worry overwhelm her; reaches over and grabs a chair to which she places under one of the boarded windows and standing on the chair, starts trying to pull and pry the boards loose.

Katie: somebody…hello…can anyone hear me…help…hello?

Katie, taking a moment, starts banging on the wall as she again tries to start pulling apart the boards on the window of to which she has no success.

Katie: Somebody, please!

Katie, giving up on the first window, moves the chair under the second window, where after standing on that chair; again starts trying to pull apart and pry the boards loose.

Katie: Somebody, help me…please…I need help…I've been kidnapped….hello?

After no success with the second boarded up window; Katie seeing one more window boarded up; looks towards the door first to make sure no one is coming as she takes the chair and goes over to the third window; and standing on the chair, immediately repeats what she had tried to do with the first and second window.

Katie: Somebody, please…can you hear me…hello, help me; please!

Once again having no success; Katie, getting frustrated, after getting down from off the chair; takes a hold of it and slings it across the room as far as she can.

Katie: Please, help me!

Katie, falling to the floor, takes a moment to try and get her breathing back to normal as she shuts her eyes for a moment as tears fall from her eyes, and down her face. She, soon opens her eyes though, when feeling a draft of a cool breeze near her suddenly and Katie looking over, spots a small hole in the wall and as a result leans over; laying back on the floor where she peers through the hole first to see if she can get any clue as to where she is and to see if she can see anyone passing by; but even though she doesn't yet; she starts yelling out through the small hole as loud as she can.

Katie: Somebody, please…help me! Can you hear me? I need help….my aunt was murdered, and I was kidnapped…somebody, please…help! Help!

Katie, after pleading for help for about another minute or so; finally gives up as she feels herself actually starting to panic, with more tears in her eyes.

Katie: Come on, Katie…think! You have to get out of here…think! Think!

Katie, looking towards the door; stands to her feet; this being her last option. Not knowing what else to do as she makes her way over to the stairs, and rushing up them; Katie goes over to the door where she starts banging on the door as well as trying to open it.

Katie: Let me out…whoever you are; please, just let me go…somebody, please….help!

After having no luck with the door; Katie screams as loud as she can; kicking the door.

Katie: Nooooo!

Falling to the floor once again; Katie hugs herself, as she starts rocking back and forth; hearing the sounds of her own crying in the process. Suddenly, though; a few moments later, she snaps back to attention when hearing footsteps approaching the door and standing to her feet; Katie gasps and starts moving backwards down the steps; the first few as she holds onto the railing, but soon turns around, running down them when hearing the footsteps getting closer. Hearing the knob to the door turn though, Katie turns around towards the door, and as a result, misses her footing on the last step; twisting her ankle, and due to this, cries out as a result; falling to the floor hard.

Katie: (Mumbles) Help, me…please!

Katie, looking up towards the door, looks to see a man who looks to be in his early, to mid- and possibly late twenties; heading down the stairs towards her.

Abductor: My, oh my; my sweet little Katie…you're a noisy one!

Katie: Who…? Who are you?

Abductor: You will know in time, don't worry!

Katie: Please, don't hurt me!

Abductor: I don't want to, but that is not up to me…I have to right the wrong that was done to my family.

Katie: what the hell are you talking about? Your insane!

Abductor: (Chuckles) Perhaps I am; but I was made this way I assure you!

Katie, who had stopped backing up; begins backing up again, and away from the man; and as she tries to stand to her feet, lets out a cry when having a sharp pain hit her ankle; and falls against the wall, and back on the floor as a result. Again, though; she slowly pulls herself up to where she is standing again, and facing the man; whether she wants to or not.

Katie: Stay away from me!

Abductor: Now why would I want to do that?

The man reaching over, places his hand to Katie's face; gently caressing it. Katie, with more tears falling down her face, turns away from him.

Abductor: You are so beautiful…such a shame I have to kill you!

Katie, hearing this, turns her head back around towards the man, to face him again.

Katie: No, you don't…you don't have to do this…you can let me go…please, I beg you. Just let me go. I wont tell anyone what happened or what you did. I promise.

The man having heard what Katie said; smiling at that, shakes his head; laughing again as he wraps his hand around Katie's throat, shoving her back against the wall as he moves closer to her; who, Katie, in response, gasps; feeling his breath on her neck the entire time.

Abductor: Now why should I believe you?

Katie, shaking now, swallows hard as she looks back at the man.

Katie: Because, I promised…please, let me go. I wont tell anyone where you are, or what you did, I swear. I will do anything you want. Just don't kill me, please…don't hurt me, please!

The man releasing his grip from around Katie's neck; gives her a look. Katie, though, gasps and yells out when he slaps her hard across the face suddenly; so hard her ankle twists even more and she falls back to the floor.

Abductor: You have one thing right. Your going to do everything that I want you to do!

The man leaning down over Katie; takes a needle out of his pocket to which he sticks Katie in the neck with it; injecting the substance through as he runs his hand through her hair afterward; Katie, as a result, looks up towards him; feeling dizzy, and everything starting to spin around her.

Katie: What did you give me?

The man leaning over, plants his lips on Katie's, kissing her; who jerks her head away from him.

Abductor: I gave you something to help you relax and to be less resisting!

Katie, realizing what he means by this, looks towards him with wide eyes; feeling herself growing very weak, and not wanting to move; because of the drug she was just given.

Katie: Oh, god…please…please, no…don't!

Abductor: Agent Aaron Hotchner is going to regret the day his mother pushed him out of her womb. I am going to destroy him completely. Tear his world apart piece by piece, and you are the perfect way to start.

Katie, having heard what he says, looks up at him in confusion.

Katie: What does Hotch have to do with this?

Abductor: Hotch has everything to do with this. He destroyed my family and now I'm going to destroy his. After all, you're his precious…

The man stopping in his words, develops a huge grin across his face.

Abductor: Your like a daughter to him. So, how can I ignore and resist that?

Katie: your not going to get away with this. He is going to find you and he is going to kill you; you sick freak!

Abductor: (Chuckles) We'll see; but until than, just relax, and be as quiet as you can. Be a good girl for me and this wont hurt as much; I promise!

The man taking out a recorder, places it beside him and Katie; turning it on.

Abductor: Like I said, I am sorry but I have to do this. He has to pay. Remember, this is his fault. He could have prevented this. Now, lets get down to business, shall we?

The man grabbing a hold of Katie, and turning her around to face him; starts working with his hands to get the jeans she is wearing off of her; and Katie as a result; even though she can barely do anything because of the drug, starts trying to fight him off; trying to push him away with no such luck as of yet, and panic immediately begins to set in as she begins crying and pleading with him.

Katie: What are you doing? Stop! don't!

Abductor: SSH! Be a good girl like I just said!

Katie: No, please…don't do this…stop, please…I beg you!

The man ignoring Katie's cries; after getting her jeans unbuttoned, and un-fastened; begins pulling them down her body, and down her legs; with Katie struggling all the while; her cries, screams, and pleas clearly heard. The man as a result reaches over and punches her in the face; leaving Katie crying even more.

Abductor: Stop moving you stupid brat!

The man ignoring her crying, and screaming now; Katie, whose voice has become very hoarse, and audible having screamed, and cried so much; the man having gotten her jeans completely off of her; pulls her closer to him; unzipping his pants now.

Abductor: When that drug kicks in all the way; your really not going to care what is being done!

Katie: (Barely audible) Please, don't!

The man ignoring her cries once again; pulls her even closer to him as he places his hands on her hips to where her underwear is; his intentions far from good as she continues to struggle, but slowly loosing the battle to resist, and only screams with what strength she has left as the scene ends.

(Scene Five)

The scene opens to Savannah, Georgia and to agents Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, J.J, and Prentiss; who after getting out of the their rented/assigned vehicles, and shutting the car doors; all of them began approaching the house that use to be Katie and her aunt Sarah's; before Sarah was murdered and Katie was taken. Crime scene tape is seen all around the house as one of the detectives spots Hotch and the team, and starts walking towards them. Having met them halfway.

Detective: Agents…?

The detective and the BAU agents now standing across from each other; after shaking the detective's hand; Hotch nods.

Hotch: Detective…?

Detective: Detective Mason O'Neal. I believe I spoke with an agent Aaron Hotchner on the phone about this case.

Hotch: yes, that's right. I'm agent Aaron Hotchner, and these are agents Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Prentiss, and Jarreau.

O'Neal: Agents….thanks you for coming!

Prentiss: Any leads yet as to the whereabouts of Katelyn Young?

O'Neal: I'm afraid not. I wish I had better news. I'm sorry!

Hotch: Be sorry for Katie. Who knows what this animal is doing to her as we speak. I don't need your apology. I need concrete information that is going to lead me to where she is!

Detective Mason O'Neal, not saying anything towards what Hotch just said; noticing the tone in his voice; the snapping, and anger; looks towards the other agents. Rossi, as a result, after looking towards Hotch; looks towards O'Neal; taking a step forward.

Rossi: You will have to overlook agent Hotchner. He has a lot on his mind. He simply wants Katelyn back. Safe and sound. Her being so young and everything.

O'Neal: (Nods) We all want her back, and we will do everything in our absolute power to get her back. We will find her. That is why you all are here after all. You're the best!

Rossi: So, detective…?

Rossi, not saying anything else, lets his words trail off as he gives detective O'Neal a look; and as a result O'Neal nods.

O'Neal: Ah, yes. Shall we head inside and get to it?

Hotch: That is why we are here!

O'Neal ignoring Hotch's sarcastic tone, nods towards the agents as he motions them towards the house.

O'Neal: Just follow me!

Hotch: Reid, Rossi, and J.J; would you like to head back to headquarters with the rest of the police, and detectives, and Morgan, Prentiss and I will head on inside. Call me if you come up with something before we arrive; and we'll be sure to do the same.

J.J: Sounds like a plan. Come on boys; I'm sure the guys back at headquarters could use a hand!

J.J, Reid, and Rossi not saying anything towards Hotch nor anyone else; except their goodbyes, etc…all three go over to one of the cars they came in and all three getting inside; Hotch watches as the car disappears from sight.

O'Neal: Agents, are you coming?

Morgan: Yes, we are…please, by all means…lead the way!

Prentiss: We're right behind you!

Morgan: Are you sure you want to do this Hotch?

Hotch: I'm not sure of anything at the moment. Lets just get inside and go from there.

Morgan nodding at that, follows Prentiss, O'Neal, and Hotch inside the house as he, Prentiss, and Hotch are all handed gloves of which they take no time up in putting on as the three agents begin looking around the house; scanning each and every area of what they can see so far. Hotch seeing his name written on the wall in blood; stops. Frozen in his steps for the moment.

O'Neal: As you can see, its not a pretty sight!

Prentiss: Where did the actual crime occur?

O'Neal: From what we have seen, evaluated, and observed. It took place in the aunt's bedroom.

Morgan: May we see it?

O'Neal: Of course!

Hotch, noticing a phone on the floor, kneeling down; pick the phone up and begins going through it.

O'Neal: We figured it would be best to have left the phone where we found it. Until you guys arrived that is.

Morgan: Nice move!

Prentiss: Whose phone is it?

Hotch: It belongs to Katie. Looks like she used it, or at least tried to before she was taken.

Prentiss: Who did she try to call?

Hotch, continuing to go through the phone contacts, etc…takes a moment, staring at the phone as he looks up to Prentiss, Morgan, and O'Neal a few seconds later.

Hotch: The last person she tried to call…was…me!

O'Neal: it's a good thing I called your team in than.

Prentiss, having seen the fear and worry in Hotch's eyes as he is now standing to his feet again, and holding the phone. Walks over to him.

Prentiss: I am so sorry Hotch!

Prentiss looking towards Hotch, who just looks at her in return, not saying anything at all; Prentiss turns back to Morgan and O'Neal.

O'Neal: With all due respect agent Hotchner…how is it that you know the deceased and Katelyn Young?

Hotch: I'm a friend of the family!

Morgan: Detective O'Neal…the aunt's bedroom?

O'Neal: Again, follow me.

Morgan looking towards Hotch and Prentiss; nods towards them.

Morgan: Guys…?

Hotch, and Prentiss both, having spotted the family photos on the top of the fireplace altar, etc…Hotch looks towards Morgan; glancing at Prentiss who starts heading over to where the pictures are to look at them.

Hotch: We'll meet you up there!

Hotch, seeing Morgan nod, waits until Morgan and the Detective disappears up the stairs before making his way over to where Prentiss is standing; placing Katie's phone in a bag and in his pocket for the time being.

Prentiss: Considering stealing evidence, are you Hotch?

Hotch: Not at all!

Prentiss, smiling towards Hotch as she gives him a look; grabs one of the picture frames that only has a picture of Katie in it.

Prentiss: She is beautiful!

Hotch: Yes, she is. She has a lot of her mother in her.

Prentiss, glancing over the picture a few more seconds, places it back down on the fireplace mantle as she looks towards Hotch who she sees is looking over at another picture of Katie.

Prentiss: Are you ready to join Morgan and O'Neal upstairs?

Hotch, finally placing the picture back where it belongs a few seconds later; nods towards Prentiss.

Hotch: Yes, lets get going!

Hotch, following Prentiss up the stairs, and over to where they see Morgan, and the detective, which is the aunt's room; both Hotch and Prentiss walking inside; seeing all the blood all over the bed, and floor, Hotch simply closes his eyes a moment; but opens them back a few seconds later as he takes a moment to scan and observe the entire room.

Hotch: What do you see Morgan?

O'Neal: Nothing but a bloody mess!

Prentiss, Morgan, and Hotch all glancing at O'Neal; Hotch just says nothing as he shakes his head.

Prentiss: Actually, that is not what he meant!

Hotch, looking towards the detective once again; looks towards Morgan afterward, nodding his head.

Hotch: Morgan…?

Morgan: The aunt, Sarah Young, from having observed everything I would have to say she was attacked in her bed while she was asleep. She crawled out of the bed and headed towards the door; that is why there is a blood trail leading up towards the doorway. She made it half-way, however, before she collapsed, and later died!

Hotch: Very good! I will agree to that!

O'Neal: What makes you think she was stabbed in her bed?

Morgan: Because of the blood!

Prentiss: On the bed there is a major loss of blood; almost blanketing the sheets and as one goes towards the door there is less blood to be seen; including the drip pattern. Of course we can conclude she collapsed on the floor and died right here because of the pool of blood.

Morgan: And there was another person in here. There are footsteps that lead from the door to where the body was…Katelyn, perhaps?

Prentiss: It has to be!

O'Neal: Exactly right. It was Katelyn Young we believed, who called 911!

Hotch: From the look of it; she fell over or towards the aunt. Assuming it was dark; and she made her way over to where the dresser and that lamp is and she only got a few steps from the dresser where she dropped the phone here.

Morgan: Due to a noise, perhaps?

Hotch: Has to be!

Prentiss: You said you believed Katelyn Young was the one who dialed 911?

O'Neal: Yes, due to how young the voice sounded and how genuinely frightened she was. Besides, what woman or girl kills the caretaker of the house and kidnaps a seventeen year old girl? Had to be a man. Like I said we believe it to be Katelyn Young's voice.

Prentiss: you might be surprised what anyone is capable of. Man, woman, young girl. That is why we make it a must be to ask every question possible. You never know.

Hotch: I want to hear that tape!

O'Neal: It so happens your in luck. As I was telling agent Morgan I have a copy of the actually 911 call on me!

Hotch: Play, it; please!

O'Neal having nodded to that; taking out a recorder from inside of the jacket pocket of his suit; holds it out in front of him; turning the recorder on for everyone to hear. The whole time the 911 call is being played and listened to; more unease washes over Hotch's face. Once the call/recording is finished; Hotch saying nothing; clears his throat.

O'Neal: Do you think Katelyn Young was taken up here or somewhere else?

Morgan: Considering the fact the cell phone was found downstairs in the manner it was; we believe Katie was abducted downstairs right where the phone was laid.

Hotch, Continuing to remain silent, turns around and walks out of the room. His manner and expression remaining the same; and Prentiss viewing this, turns towards Morgan.

Prentiss: You got everything under control here?

Morgan: What do you think?

Prentiss, smiling at that, nods towards Morgan. She than turns around and heads for the door; walking out of it where she begins walking down the hallway .

Prentiss: Hotch…?

Hotch from inside a room: In here…I found Katie's room!

Prentiss, in hearing that, follows his voice over to where the last room on the left is and walking inside; gives a small smile to Hotch; who she sees is holding a picture frame in front of him and walking over to where she is now standing beside him a few moments later; looks towards the picture he is looking at, herself; and seeing who is a younger looking Hotch, holding a little girl around six on his shoulders, she smiles.

Prentiss: Aw…is that Katie in the picture with you?

Hotch, smiling at the picture, without taking his eyes off of it, nods towards Prentiss.

Hotch: Yes, she was six when this picture was taken…we had spent the day at the zoo…it was one of the last two times I ever saw her. Her mother was found murdered that next day. A week later was her funeral and Lisa's sister, Sarah, Katie's aunt, was there; she had full custody that she was given in Lisa's will if anything were to happen to her and she forbade me to ever see Katie again. Throughout the years I've sent letters, money, and what not in case of an emergency and well I can only assume that Sarah, while giving Katie what I sent, forgot to mention the address and whatever else. She blamed me for what happened to Lisa and I cannot…couldn't blame her. (pauses a moment, before speaking again) If something has happened to Katie…

Prentiss, hearing him let his words trail off, and the way Hotch is looking at the picture , and noticing the guilt, worry, and shame on his face and in his voice, takes a step closer towards him.

Prentiss: Are you okay?

Hotch, taking the picture out of the picture frame and placing the picture in his jacket pocket of the suit he is wearing; lets out a frustrated-annoyed breath.

Hotch: Why does everyone keep asking me that?

Prentiss, in hearing that, taking a step back, shrugs.

Prentiss: My apologies. I…its just that I sense how close the two of you seem to be and how much you care about her is all!

Hotch, without saying anything, simply nods towards Prentiss after turning to look at her.

Prentiss: Well she is by far, or was, considering she is a big girl now, one of the most adorable little girls I have ever seen. At least from judging by the picture, anyway.

Hotch: You should have seen her when she was born…like Jack, she was the tiniest-most perfect thing I had ever seen!

Hotch, having seen the look Prentiss gives him, after having said what he did; Hotch wanting to change the subject; nods towards the door.

Hotch: We should get out of here and join Morgan and O'Neal!

Prentiss turning to directly face him; stops directly in front of Hotch; giving him both a curious and suspicious look.

Prentiss: just wait one second; and while I am sure your going to bite my head off the way you have been doing with Morgan…I just hope you wont because I am going to ask this question anyway…!

Hotch, giving Prentiss a look, cuts her off in mid-sentence.

Hotch: Get to the point then!

Prentiss: Who is Katelyn Young to you exactly?

Hotch, taking a moment to simply stare at Prentiss, sighs and shakes his head.

Hotch: She is my daughter!

Hotch, saying nothing more, keeps an eye on Prentiss who gives a look of shock on her face towards him in return as the scene ends.


End file.
